I Love you anyways
by SheRocKZThaTsTaGe
Summary: Crazy funny dramatic story. starts after Hbp and will end far after the final battle scene. harry and ginny story, pregancies, marriages, and an unsuspected character is gay! ch 7 up!
1. Dilemas on the hogwarts express

_**A/N: Hello; once apon a time their was a young, naive writer who couldn't write a story if it hit her on the head came up with the BEST storyline for a Harry Potter story EVER! But she was a horrible writer and it was her first fanfic and she managed to screw a few things up. But we can't let this beautiful storyline go to waste so I pressed the cute little delete button and presto chango AWESOME STORY OVERHALL! so i habve redone this story, fixed my errors, and hopefully made it awesome to its full potential! Sorry for the inconveinance! **_

**_A special thanks to all these people who taught me how to correctly write a FanFic:  
_****_ThE bEsT pArT oF bElIeVe Is..._****_  
_****_Wings of Grace_****_  
_****_butterflyblonde_****_  
_****_Russ Eczaybier and Chino St..._****_ And the people who gave me the confidence I needed to keep going in telling me my story was good  
_****_FirePrincessofSlytherin16_****_  
_****_exoticpheonix06_****_  
_****_Hunter girl_****_  
_****_pettybureaucrat_****_  
_****_crisjen_****_  
_****_HarryandGinnyFan_****_  
_****_russianchikk_****_  
You all have helped me bring this story to life, So this story is dedicated to you._**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, blah blah blah blah blah, only own the plot, blah blah blah blah blah, love, Sarah   
**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**  
On the train back from Hogwarts, a certain redhead sits in her compartment alone, crying silently. She had lied to her closest friends, telling them she would meet some of her other friends on the train, when she went to an empty compartment. If she couldn't be with him, she wanted to be alone.

As she gazed out the window, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks, all she could think about was the beautiful raven-haired boy she had grown to care for so much.Why me? Ginny wondered. Why had she fallen for him only to have her heart torn in two, two weeks later?

She had put on a brave face for Harry in their conversation earlier because after all he had been through, she didn't want to make this any harder for him. She knew he cared about her and he was only protecting her, But the moment he broke up with her, it was like her insides split in two. After all she had worked for since her second year, they were stepping backward in their relationship!

Ginny's anger turned to sadness again however. She was feeling so many emotions she simply didn't know what to think! Suddenly she realized how horribly selfish she was being. No matter how hard this was for her, it had to be ten times harder for Harry. Everyone Harry had looked up to as a parental figure had recently died.

First his real parents, leaving him and orphan at one, and a life of torture growing up with the Dursleys. Next Sirius, a man Harry had looked up to as a second father had died. And lastly the man who had lead Harry through all his troubles, and who Harry was getting remarkably close to had died.

But this wasn't even the worst part. Harry would now have to lead a life of danger battling Lord Voldemort himself, Not knowing if he would even live to see better days.

Ginny felt the tears on her cheeks coming more, and more quickly now.

But Why Harry, she thought to herself.

Suddenly big muscular arms surrounded her in a big tight comfortable, wonderful hug. Ginny could smell his sweet cologne. She slowly leaned her head against his muscular chest taking in the lovely aroma. She was in a daze.

At that moment all her fears left her. She felt a strange security in his wonderfully warm arms. She knew nothing would happen to her when she was with him. She tilted her head up and gazed at the beautiful raven-haired boy, getting lost in his bottle green eyes.

Harry looked down at Ginny. "Oh Ginny, What's wrong?"

"I just can't believe you would just brake up with me!" Ginny blurted out.

"I thought you understood, I just can't bear to see you get hurt ." Harry said.

"But don't you understand? I can't possibly be more hurt than what you've done to me." Ginny exclaimed. "Besides I want to fight Voldemort with you side by side. I want to be able to keep you safe. Tend to your wounds be there to reassure you it will be okay. Be there to reassure myself YOU will be okay. I think we can defeat him... together."

Ginny, nobody understands more than I do, I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me but..."

Suddenly there was a tap on the train window. The was a great big owl out there. Harry let it in and it dropped a letter on his lap.

"It's from Professor Mcgonagall."  
_  
Dear Harry,  
We were going through Professor Dumbledore's will and it includes the following that are to be left in your possession.:  
1) All the tools in his office (apparently for use in the war on Voldemort)  
2) Some possessions you parents left in his care  
3) A letter in which should be arriving shortly that only you and certain members of the order are to read _

_-Good Luck Harry,  
Minerva Mcgonagall_

Just them another owl tapped at the window. Harry grabbed it and quickly ripped it open. He quickly recognized Dumbledore's loopy handwriting.

_Dear Harry,  
By the time you read this I will of course already be dead. But you mustn't blame Professor Snape, Harry. My death was planned you see. When just when Voldemort was leaving my office, after I had refused him a job, he tried to kill me. Not with the killing curse, he wasn't powerful or evil enough for that yet, but with a simple curse. I of course survived but was stunned for a couple of hours. In those hour Voldemort did a very foolish thing. He made me a horcrux. Professor Snape and I set up my death in a way that wouldn't blow your cover. But just know that he remains loyal to the order. At this moment he and Draco Malfoy are in hiding together. Snape will be teaching Draco what he knows, and soon, he will be on your side. Which brings me to the war. I have left you with all the knowledge and tools I had. But Harry there is one thing you need, and you probably let go of that thing. If I know you well you will have broken up with Miss Weasly to keep her safe. This a mistake Harry. You will need all of your friends help in the war, but Miss. Weasly's most of all. Your mother died saving you with her love. I don't need Occlumency to see the same love in you, and Ginny's eyes. You need to use that love to your advantage, or else, all hope is lost. You NEED Ginny, Harry it was meant to be. If you need proof, look at the likeness of you and Ginny, and Lily and James. It's no accident, It was meant to be this way. Never forget that.  
Keep your friends close,_

_Professor Dumbledore  
Ps. If you ever need my advice, consult my portrait in my old office. _

Harry looked up. A mixture of emotions were rumbling in the pit of his stomach.

"Dumbledore was a horcrux?

This means that another horcrux is destroyed!

Ginny has to come with?

But what will her family say?"

Harry, who had forgotten Ginny was there, looked up. Ginny, who had been reading the letter over his shoulder, looked like Christmas had come early.

"So I guess I'm Going with you after all" said Ginny sheepishly, her eyes twinkling.

"I guess", said Harry. "But your family wont be too happy about this. I suggest we tell Ron and Hermione first, they will definately take it better then your mum."

"I guess so" said Ginny, not wanting to reveal the news so fast. She was basking in the news that she could go, and she didn't quite want to come down to earth. She knew Ron was protective of his baby sister, and wouldn't take it too well.

When they got to the train compartment, Ron and Hermione were snogging to the point where it looked like they were eating each others faces off. Ginny giggled, and Harry blushed. Ron and Hermione quickly broke apart. Ron cursed while Hermione rushed to straighten up.

"WHAT?" Ron said when Harry told him Ginny would be coming.

"I LET YOU DATE MY SISTER. BUT PUTTING HER IN DANGER?" he shouted

"Ron, I Haven't got much of a choice. Dumbledore said the sucess of the war depends on Ginny." Harry said gently

"Well im not happy, but if the fate of the wizarding world depends on it I guess you haven't got a choice. But mum wont like this at all." said Ron

"I suggest you send you mum a letter. That way she will have a chance to calm down and think about this first." Hermione suggested

They all agreed, and quickly sent an owl including Dumbledores letter.

They Spent the remainder of the train ride talking startegy about the horcruxes. They started with seven,  
They destroyed the ring, the diary, and Dumbledore  
They still needed to destroy the real locket, Nagini the snake, something from one of the houses, and the horcrux that is in Voldemort

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
_A/n: I need you to press that cute little button down there so I can find out if I have made the story any better K?_**


	2. cRAZY LADIES, AND SUMMER PLANS

**_A/N: Hey guys nothing much to say except thanx to my many reviewers:_**

**_HarryandGinnyFan_****_ :you got your wish! and no, thank YOU!_**

**_Sweetie813_****_: yea ive never been great with grammer, you should have seen how many mistakes i fixed going through it 5 times! and apparently i still let mistakes go! I guess its just one of my many unfixable flaws!  
_**

**_Wings of Grace_****_ no, thank YOU! and just a note for all of you the summary is an excerpt from a up and coming chapter.  
_**

**_Russ Eczaybier and Chino St..._****_ THANK YOU THANK YOU!  
_**

**_pettybureaucrat_****_ yes i like it too, and your wish is granted (crosses arms and does the weird blinkie i dream of genie thing)_**

**_ThE bEsT pArT oF bElIeVe Is..._****_ yes i know the feeling, im in the middle of so many stories that i have to skim every newly updated story so i can tell it apart from the others! but yes you are a very good reviewer you've help alot!  
_**

**_butterflyblonde_**_** Thank you! and yes you have helped me sooo much!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I wish to (although I wouldn't mind being rich and famous) for two reasons: 1 i would ruin it, two if i wrote it I would be the only one it the world unable to really enjoy it!  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
They stepped off the train to find many familiar friends from the order.

"RONALD BILUS WEASLY YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!"

Mrs. Weasly ran over to Ron and Ginny, grabbed them tightly, and disapperated.

"Well she took that well" Harry laughed to Hermione.

"Its okay" Moody said to Harry "We all got letters from Dumbledore, She just needs a little calming down, and alot of   
convincing." "A little calming down" Harry said nervously "I think if anyone suggests anything she will castrate them with a plastic spork!" 

_**(A/N: This was a reference from another hilarious story that I suggest you all read. "What? Your sister is dating Harry Potter? COOL!" By: xXxSilverDropletsxXx the url is: http/ I hope she doesn't kill me for referencing her story sorry but its just so funny)**_

"Oh we have ways of calming her down MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACoughHAHAHAHA" growled Moody

"Uhh Moody your kind of scaring us" Harry said nervously

"YOU SHOULD BE SCARED POTTER! THE DARK LORD IS AMONG US, AND YOU DIDN'T TAKE ANY PRECAUTIONS TO MAKE SURE IT WAS REALLY US, YOU COULD **DIE** POTTER **DIE!"** Moody Growled menancingly

Lots of people were now staring in their direction. Harry nervously asked him what Dumbledore liked on his toast because only good people would know or care.

"Jelly and Lemon drops" Moody growled "and be more careful next time Potter"

"Now we must discuss what we are going to do about the tasks ahead of you." Lupin piped in "Dumbledore specified that you, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny are to do this alone. There is great strength in the power of four so if anything happens to any of you, Draco Malfoy is being personally trained by Snape, Tonks and myself, and he will be prepared to take their place."

"Wait WHAT?" Harry yelled

"Yes Harry, Malfoy" Lupin said calmly, for he was expecting Harry to dislike this idea "Your going to have to listen to us now, and trust us, there may be many things about our plan you don't like, but it's the best thing for you."

Harry relutantly quieted down while lupin told them the rest of the plan. "Dumbledore told us you four were to do this without help, but our plan is to comprimise with Mrs. Weasly and follow you. We will only help you if you are in total distress. You will let us know this by sending us red sparks. Otherwise we will be at least 500 feet away." "You will all start attending order meetings, and while you are all at Harry's aunts house waiting for Harry's 17th birthday, you will be trained by the best aurors, and order members in the business." "None of you will be returning to school next year, so you will take your newts at the end of the summer after recieving much training. "We all have alot of work, not to mention a wedding ahead of us so we need to get to the burrow first, then after we assure and reassure Mrs. Weasly, and give her a calming potion Moody conjured up, I will take you all back to your aunts" 

"Well I guess I can't argue with you, so how will we get to the Burrow?" Harry asked taken aback by all this information so fast.

"We will apperate. The ministry no longer pays attention to little things like apperating without a lisence anymore. They are now completely focused with the war. Seems like they finally have got their priorities straight." said Lupin with a smile

"But we best get a move on. Mrs. Weasly will have already chained Ron and Ginny to their beds" (The sad part is lupin was right)

"She REALLY isn't taking this well is she"

"Okay so Ginny will just hold on to harry when apperating for now, said Lupin not hearing that last comment, I believe he has some expirience with side along apperation. Don't worry, we will be teaching her full apperation at Harry's aunts house" 

This made Harry think of something: How the HELL are the going to get Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to let them NEAR their house?

"ready one, two, three," then harry felt that awful sqeezing sensation he knew way too well.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**A/N: IT WAS SHORT, BUT I HOPE IT WAS SWEET! REVEIW PLEASE!**  
_


	3. insane women and missing manhood

**_A/N: Im sooo sorry it took me soo long to update I hope this chjappter makes up for it. It just kind of came to me when i was re-reading the 6th book. R+R! _**

I would like to thank:  
Risifruttiii: dont worry the snogging and maybe more is yet to come!  
russianchikk   
IamEviLBatToUsAi  
Sweetie813  
butterflyblonde  
_**  
Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, just this ingenious plot. **  
_  
With a pop they apperated in the kitchen of the Burrow.

"You all might as well leave because my children are NOT going galivanting off to some war!" "and Harry and Hermione are not going anywhere either if I have any say in it!"

"Molly dear just hear us out" Lupin asked calmly

"NO, no matter what you say can change my mind!" Mrs. Weasly shouted

"Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny are upstairs, we adults need to talk " Mrs. Weasly said a little calmer but still breathing heavily

Ignoring Mrs. Weasly's comment about them not being adults, Harry and Hermione ran upstairs to Ron's room. 

They both gasped when they got there. Replacing the two small beds were four beds Ron and Ginny were tied to two of the beds.

When they entered the room, suddenly and without warning they were lifted into the air and dropped onto a bed. Ropes then came flying through the air and tied them to the beds.

"I wouldn't bother screaming, Mum did a hell of a job enchanting this room." Ron said looking very disgruntled "She bewitched it to tie anyone who comes in hear up, and she put a whole lot of silencing charms on it."

**_Meanwhile back in the kitchen..._**

Lupin was calmly explaining the details about the summer while Moody was preparing her a drink, aka the calming potion.

After unknowingly taking the potion, she started to understand Lupin and Moody's reasoning...

"Well if they must go they must go. I don't like it, but if the fate of the wizarding world depends on it then I guess they must go." Mrs. Weasly said unnaturally calmly

After Lupin had explained all the details, He asked why the kids were so quiet.

"Oh just some silencing, and tieing charms" Mrs. Weasly said eirily calmly

"Oh shit" Lupin ran upstairs as Moody burst out laughing

"God Lupin what took you so long" Ron asked as Lupin burst into the room

"I honestly didn't think your mother was this.. uhhh.. overprotective!" Lupin said smileing

"Insane you mean?" Ron mumbled"Yea I think insane about covers it" Ginny said laughing

"Well lets get you guys out of here and to the Dursleys. We have alot to do. Harry I trust you explained everything to Ginny and Ron?" Lupin asked

"Yup" said Harry

"Ginny hold onto me" Harry directed "We need to get to the Dursley's as soon as possible"

"I agree" said Lupin "Hermione, Ron I think you know how to apperate"

"Umm i'm not so sure about that" said Ron remembering his splinched eyebrow

"Oh goodeness Ron do you need to hold onto Harry too? Hermione asked "Oh just hold on to me I'm kind of excited to try side along apperation"

"Okay Moody will be coming a bit later he's still talking to Molly." Lupin said 

"Ready?" They all nodded

"One, Two-" Suddenly Harry felt that horrible sensation he knew too well. When they arrived at the Dursley's Harry immediately knew something was wrong. The first thing he heard was a high girlish scream coming from Ron.

"I think i've splinched him!" Hermione squealed as Ron continued his girlish screams.

"But nothing is missing" Ginny said

"I think it may be his er- manhood." Hermione said nerviously

Harry and Lupin cringed as Ginny doubled up on the floor laughing and Hermione burst into tears

"So you mean" Ginny said between giggles "that his peewee is just kind of laying on the floor of our bedroom?"

"Shit I have to get back there and take care of this!" Lupin explained with that he grabbed Ron and apparated.

"Great now what are we gonna do?" They had just realized they were in the middle of the Dursley's living room, all three of the Dursley's were cowaring in the corner, Petunia and Dudley behind Vernon, who's neck was turning a deep shade of purple, and a vein in his temple was throbbing.

"GET- OUT- OF- MY- HOUSE!" The three of them didn't need to be told twice. They all ran out the door and sat on the front lawn talking. They knew better than to leave the Dursley's altogether. The last thing they needed was for Mrs. Weasly to revoke her permission. 

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
**_  
A/n sorry its short, but i had alot to do this month. next chappie coming sooon! however, wont update till i get 8 reviews!_**


	4. Summer Schedules and Fullfrontal Snogs!

IM SORRY I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED! AND THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND IT SUCKS! But please put down your torch and pitchforks and listen to me when i say i have MAJOR plans for this story.

When Lupin and Ron got back to the Dursleys, (after of course listening to Harry, Hermione, and Ginny crack a few jokes about Rons little splinching incident. To which Ron just scowled and made rude hand gestures as he limped around.) Lupin let them in the house. Lupin then snuck the Dursley's a few calming potions, and explained the situation to them.

"Will we have to feed _YOUR _lot?" Petunia asked snobishly

"No Molly Weasly will take care of that. You wont even know we are here, we will put some expansion charms on the room add some beds and bathrooms, and it will be like were not even here, but your nephew will be completely protected until he is 17." Lupin explained

The Dursleys reluctantly agreed, and with that the foursome found themselves starting their training.

Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Kingsley and Mcgonagall all took turns living with them in one week incriments the ones that weren't living with them would floo in the mornings. They had set an expansion charm on Harry's room (much like the one on the tent in book 4) and his room now looked like a small house, complete with 4 small classrooms, 2 large bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small kitchen.

Their days leading up to Bill and Fleurs Wedding (which was to be on July 26th, and we are assuming this is mid. June) were excrutiatingly busy, especally for Harry who had double the training with all of the adults plus special secret training with Dumbledore's portrait. Although some of their classes were together, they each also had their own seperate lessons specified for their own needs and suit their own talents. Most of the classes were actually quite fun but the downside was they had barely any time together and when they did they were exsuasted from all the work they had to do.

The first day they got to the Dursley's they recieved a letter from Professor Mcgonagall explaining their lessons. The class schedule was as follows:

Ron.

5:00a.m. Apparation Lessons with Professor Mcgonagall  
6:15a.m. Defence against Dark Creatures and Beings with Hagrid  
7:30a.m. BREAKFAST  
9:00a.m. A history of Dark lords with Kingsley

10:15a.m. Defence against Dark arts, hexes, spells and potions with Lupin  
11:30a.m. LUNCH  
1:00p.m. A history of wars and strategic thinking (uses chess for demonstarations) with Tonks

2:15p.m.SNACK BREAK   
3:30p.m. Wordless magic with Professor Mcgonagall  
4:45p.m. CHESS BREAK with Tonks  
6:00p.m. DINNER  
7:15p.m. balancing love life and important jobs with Lupin and Tonks  
7:45p.m. communicating with foreign creatures and beings with Hagrid

8:30p.m Conference with Dumbledore  
9:45p.m. BED

Hermione.  
5:00a.m. Horcrux Research time with Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, and Kingsley  
6:15a.m. Defence against Dark Creatures and Beings with Hagrid  
7:30a.m. BREAKFAST  
9:00a.m. A history of Dark lords with Kingsley

10:15a.m. Defence against Dark arts, hexes, spells and potions with Lupin  
11:30a.m. LUNCH  
1:00p.m. A history of wars and strategic thinking (uses chess for demonstarations) with Tonks

2:15p.m.SNACK BREAK   
3:30p.m. Wordless magic with Professor Mcgonagall  
4:45p.m. READING BREAK  
6:00p.m. DINNER  
7:15p.m. balancing love life and important jobs with Lupin and Tonks   
7:45p.m. communicating with foreign creatures and beings with Hagrid

8:30p.m Conference with Dumbledore  
9:45p.m. BED

Ginny.  
5:00a.m. Apparation Lessons with Professor Mcgonagall  
6:15a.m. Defence against Dark Creatures and Beings with Hagrid  
7:30a.m. BREAFAST  
9:00a.m. A history of Dark lords with Kingsley

10:15a.m. Defence against Dark arts, hexes, spells and potions with Lupin  
11:30a.m.LUNCH  
1:00p.m. Healing lessons with Professor Mcgonagall

2:15p.m.SNACK BREAK   
3:30p.m. Wordless magic with Professor Mcgonagall  
4:45p.m. COOKING with Mrs. Weasly  
6:00p.m. DINNER  
7:15p.m. balancing love life and important jobs with Lupin and Tonks  
7:45p.m. communicating with foreign creatures and beings with Hagrid

8:30p.m Conference with Dumbledore  
9:45p.m. BED

Harry.  
5:00a.m. Special Lessons with Dumbledores Portrait  
6:15a.m. Defence against Dark Creatures and Beings with Hagrid  
7:30a.m. BREAKFAST  
9:00a.m. A history of Dark lords with Kingsley

10:15a.m. Defence against Dark arts, hexes, spells and potions with Lupin  
11:30a.m. LUNCH  
1:00p.m. Occulmancy and Legimancy with Kingsley

2:15p.m. SNACK BREAK   
3:30p.m. Wordless magic with Professor Mcgonagall  
4:45p.m. QUIDDITCH BREAK with Lupin  
6:00p.m. DINNER  
7:15p.m. balancing love life and important jobs with Lupin and Tonks  
7:45p.m. communicating with foreign creatures and beings with Hagrid

8:30p.m Conference with Dumbledore  
9:45p.m. BED

Course Descriptions  
Apparation Lessons with Professor Mcgonagall _Ron and Ginny will take this, because Ron didn't pass his test and Ginny still needs to take hers. Harry doesn't Have to take it because he proved himself perfectly able when he side-along apparated dumbledore. And Hermione passed hers. _

Horcrux Research time with Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, and Kingsley _Hermione will use this time to try to figure out what the horcruxes could be and any available teachers help out._

Special Lessons with Dumbledores Portrait_ Harry will take this as a continueation of last years lessons with Dumbledore_

Defence against Dark Creatures and Beings with Hagrid _Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione will learn to defend themselves against dark animals, and creatures such as inferi and giants _

A history of Dark lords with Kingsley _Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione will learn about voldemort and previous Dark Lords because when fighting someone it's good to know your enemy._

Defence against Dark arts, hexes spells and potions with Lupin_ Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione will learn what is an advanced continueation of DADA_

A history of wars and strategic thinking (uses chess for demonstarations) with Tonks _Ron and Hermione will use this class to up their battle, strategic, and critical thinking skills_

Healing lessons with Professor Mcgonagall _Ginny will take this because they need at least one of the four to be medically inclined "just in case" _

Occulmancy and Legimancy with Kingsley _Harry will take this as a continuation of Snapes lessons. It will come in handy._

Wordless magic with Professor Mcgonagall _Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione will need this so whatever opponent their battleing doesn't get a heads up on what they will be getting hit with._

QUIDDITCH BREAK with Lupin _Harry will need exercise and a bit of fun._

COOKING with Mrs. Weasly _Ginny will take this because Mrs. weasly insists on some time with her daughter, and at least one of them needs to know how to cook._

READING BREAK _Hermione will need a break and a bit of fun._

CHESS BREAK with Tonks _Ron will need a break and a bit of fun_

Balancing love life and important jobs with Lupin and Tonks _Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione will take this because Professor Mcgonagall worries that their love lives will get in the way of the task at hand._

Communicating with foreign creatures and beings with Hagrid _Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione will take this because they may be traveling and need to learn to communticate with foreign creatures_

Conference with Dumbledore _Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione will take this to have a private lesson with Dumbledores portrait._

So they had these lessons everyday, including weekends, through the end of May and all through June.  
But one hot June day, none of the four, who were sharing a room, could sleep so they went outside.   
They all walked to a pond nearby and the couples went to separate parts of the pond.  
"I Love you Ginny." and they snogged each other till they were breathless.

And as Hermione and Ron gazed at the stars, they turned to each other and looked in each others eyes. Ron leaned in and...

Hermione culdn't resist ending their romantic snog with a "Ron splinched off his manhood joke."

I Know it was boring, im sorry! but next chapter will be the wedding and i needed a chapter to take us through to the wedding, so i promise to update soon!


	5. Fleurs wedding

Okay i figured i'd try to get this next chapter to you asap so its kind of interesting. with the wedding though, i may have the whole how a preist says a wedding thing wrong, but just pretend that the wizarderding world does it that way.

Hermione's POV  
  
**BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP** WentHermione's evil alarm clock. She opened her eyes and moned. It was the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding and she was actually kind of dreading it. Fred, George, Charlie, Ron, and Harry were both Bill's groomsmen, and Ginny was a bridesmaid. That left Hermione to sit by herself and watch on the only day off she has had in over a month. On top of it so much family had come over that she, Aunt Mildred, Aunt Tessie, and all 5 of Aunt Tessie's kids had to share a tent in the backyard

Ron had tried to talk to Bill into making her a bridesmaid, but Fleur wouldn't hear of it. "Zere eis 5 bridezmaids and 5 groomzmen. It 'as too be even! Wit 'ermione zat eis just too many." 

So Hermione gloomily put her navy blue sleeveless plain dress, did her hair in an elegant bun, and curled the loose strands with her wand. She then took out her favorite pair of gym shoes and dyed them navy blue with her wand and slipped them on thinking that her dress was so long that no one whould she her shoes so why not be comfortable. she also slipped on a streachy pair of shorts and a tight cami-tank top under her dress. She then slipped her wand in her shorts.

After she was done getting ready she went to the room Ginny and Gabrielle were sharing to help them get ready. When Hermione saw Ginny she almost choked on her air.

Ginny's bridesmaids dress was sparkly gold and strapless. It hugged her curves tightly until it reached her hips, and then it flowed out and went all the way down to the floor. Even though Gabrielle was wearing the same dress Hermione thought that this dress was just made for Ginny. Ginny left her bright red hair down and lightly curled. Hermione thought that they might have a problem because Ginny probably out-dressed the bride until she saw Fleur.

Fleur's dress was huge, it had to weigh around 200 pounds, you couldn't get within 5 feet of her without running into her dress. It was a perfect white, with gold stiching and a gaudy pink design on it that was bewitched to say I love Bill. Her hair was huge. It was curled so much that the curls were blossoming out everywhere. On any normal day her hair was so long it just hit her mid thigh but today it was so curly it only reached her upper back, and she had white lilies sprouting out in random places in her hair. To top it off she had a small tiara placed right on top of the shiny mess she called hair. Fleur had also placed a glowing spell on herself so she glowed so much it almost hurt to look at her.

Hermione couldn't wait to see Bill's face when he saw Fleur. He couldn't see her until the ceremony so he had no Idea what his soon to be wife looked like.

Just then Mrs. Delecour ran in, pushing Ginny and Hermione out of the way.

"Ahh Fleur, Gabrielle! My beautiful girls! And Ginevra don't you look pretty!" (Hermione had to hold back a laugh at this because she knew how much Ginny hated the name Ginevra.)

"Not as stunning as my Fleur though, thats okay we'll just have to try harder for your wedding!" (Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore and sniggered)

"Oh and who is this, er, _lovely_ young lady?"

"This is Hermione Mrs. Delecour", Ginny spoke up, "She is dating Ron."

"Ah Ron! the one with the, er, precious appetite." "You'll have to look after that one!" "Well we're about to start ladies so you might want to get a move on!" And please call me Brigette! After all, starting today, we're family!" Ginny scowled as Mrs. Delecour left the room.

Ginny and Hermione had to apperate Fleur outside because she couldn't fit through the door.

When Hermione got to the seat assigned to her by Fleur and her mom, she noticed that she was sitting between, ugg, Aunt Mildred and Aunt Tessie. She was really beginning to detest Fleur. The worst of it was she was in the very back and everyone she would normally sit with, like Tonks or other Order members were sitting in the front for security puposes. Hermione didn't have to deal with Ron's dreaded aunts for long though because the wedding started within minutes of taking their seats. 

First came Fleur's youngest cousins Parker, and Noelle as the ring bearer and the flower girl.

Then Fred came down the isle with one of Fleur's friends, Chloe.

George came next with Fleur's cousin Annette.

Ron came next with Gabrielle. (Hermione was highly nervous about Ron with a half veela.)

Charlie then came with Fleur's best friend Madeline.

Next came Harry with Ginny "Their so adorable together." Whispered Aunt Millie. Hermione had to agree, they just looked right together.

Fleur rounded the corner next. Everyone (including Bill) squinted their eye's to see her. 

Fred and George put on pairs of sunglasses and handed some to Bill, but not before getting the evil glare from Mrs. Weasly and Mrs. Delacour.

Priest:"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Fleur Genevive Delecour to William Patrick Weasly. If anyone here objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace, (yada yada yada), Fleur, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Fleur: "I do"

Priest: "Good. Now Bill, do you take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness, and in heath, till death do you part?"

Bill: "I do"

Priest: "Good now with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Bill leaned in to kiss Fleur, but with one tiny problem, her dress was too big to reach her. So Bill fell over onto Fleurs dress, and the whole bottom half of her skirt ripped off. Fleur started screaming and wailing, but the sound was muffled when Bill grabbed her and kissed her square on the lips. To Bill disapointment, however, Fleur did not return the kiss, and simply continued screaming and wailing with Bill's lips attached to hers. So Mrs. wealsy jumped up yelled Repario, and the dress sewed itself back together. Fleur just scowled and continued to sniffle but Bill nodded a thanks to his Mother and she nodded.

Through all the pandemionium however, nobody noticed the group of masked figures headed in through the back.

oooo! evil cliffy! here is where the story gets started! oh the deception, and scandle there will be!  
This chapter was short sorry!

love from,  
Sarah


	6. The Wedding Battle and Hermione strips

NEXT CHAPPIE YES!

The hooded figures closed in on them, there were about 60, but through the mayhem Hermione was the only one that noticed. She started yelling for peoples attension, but no one heard her through the chaos up front. She knew she couln't take them all on by herself, and if she did they'd kill her in an instant. So she did the first thing that came to mind. She ran into the isle and ripped off her dress. NOW she had their attension.

Several order members stood up and started shouting incantations at them. None of the wedding except Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and the Order had their wands on them so most of the people were runnning and screaming in fear instead of fighting.

Hermione was better off than everyone else because she was wearing shorts and a cami instead of the huge bulky dress, or dress robes."Expelliarmus, Stupify, SECTUMSEMPRA!" (Hermione didn't like using Snapes curse, but it seemed to work), "Pertrificus Totalus, Impedimenta!" They had taken down quite a few Death eaters but with 24 on 60 their odds weren't good.

Hermione looked over at Ginny. She was stuggling with eight death eaters. "Crucio!" one yelled, Instantly Ginny was on the ground screaming and rolling around in pain she suddenly stopped moving and layed there, motionless. Hermione ran over she was still breathing. Hermione looked up and saw the remaining uninjured death eaters disapparate. Harry looked over at Ginny, ran over and asked Hermione one thing. 

"They did this to her?"

Hermione nodded. Harry then Disappeared.

Ginny's eyes blinked open.

"Are you okay" Hermione asked

"Yes I think so" Ginny suddenly sat bolt upright. "WHERE'S HARRY?"

"He's gone Ginny, after he saw what they did to you he went after them." 

"WHAT?" "WE HAVE TO GO NOW! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" 

Lupin and Tonks ran over. "You guys have to go now! Mrs. Weasly was hit with an unknown spell, and we have to get her to St. Mungo's but you must go after Harry. This is what we've been training you for. Good Luck!" Tonks kissed all of them on the cheek. "Be safe, Find Harry." At this Hermione, Ginny, and Ron disapperated.

"Do you think they can do it?" Tonks asked

"For the sake of the wizarding world I sure hope so." Lupin responded

OK yea it was probably the shortest chappie yet but it was action-packed! BAM!

PLEASE REVIEW!

IF YOU REVIEW I WILL BAKE YOU A CAKE!

LOVE, Sarah


	7. Injuries and emotions

I'm sorry it's taken so long but this chapter is the best so far in my opinion!

Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny apparated to Godric's Hollow. They Found Harry Bloody, Bruised, and shaking with tears. He was sitting on his parents grave, his head resting on the tombstone. There was blood everywhere. The tombstone read: Lilly and James Potter, Devoted Parents. Devoted Aurors. May they forever rest in peace.

"I didn't know his parents were Aurors." Hermione whispered

"They were unofficial Aurors" whispered Ron "Anyone who worked to help defeat dark wizards are named unofficial Aurors as a kind of respect to what they died for." 

"Ohh" Whispered Hermione, kind of embarrassed that even though she had read all those books, there were still some wizarding customs Ron knew better than her.

They looked over, Ginny was now sitting with Harry, his head in her lap, he was still shaking uncontrollably.

"Harry" Ginny whispered under her breath "What happened?"

"I.. I- Killed him" Harry stuttered "I.. I'ma.. Murderer"

"Who?" Ron, Ginny, and Hermione said together.

"Snape" Harry pointed to a body lying motionless about 15 feet away.

"I was fighting... fifty of them. I injured about half of them.. then I saw him. Standing there with his pointed nose and greasy hair. I wanted him DEAD. I wanted nothing more then to see him suffer. Like Dumbledore suffered. Like my Parents Suffered. Like Sirius suffered. Like I Suffered. But you know what? The suffering is still there. It hurts more than ever. When I saw Ginny lying there, having suffered one of the most horrible curses, something snapped inside me. I couldn't help but think it's MY fault! She is lying there because of ME. Harry ranted, tears streaming down his face.  
"Harry, it's not your fault." Ginny whispered running her fingers through his hair.

"YES IT IS MY BLOODY FAULT!" Harry yelled "If I Hadn't ran to the department of mysteries, If Dumbledore hadn't had to use his last moment of freedom to imoblize me, If I HADN'T BEEN BORN. Everyone would still be alive. I wouldn't have gotten your family into this mess. Bill wouldn't be a werewolf, your whole family wouldn't be in the horrible danger it's in. And you wouldn't have had to suffer through the torture curse today.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER" Ginny screamed with a shrill voice much like Mrs. Weasly's "I LOVE YOU, HERMIONE LOVES YOU, RON LOVES YOU! THE WIZARDING WORLD BLOODY NEEDS YOU! THINK ABOUT ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW IF IT HADN'T HAVE BEEN FOR YOU! YOU DELAYED VOLDEMORT FROM COMING BACK FOR 14 YEARS! HOW MANY PEOPLE DO YOU THINK HE COULD HAVE KILLED IN THAT TIME. NOT TO MENTION YOU SAVED ME I WOULD BE DEAD IF NOT FOR YOU HARRY, AND NOT JUST HURT BY THE TORTURE CURSE, AND WHAT ABOUT SIRIUS, AND EVEN BUCKBEAK! NOT TO MENTION ALL THE OTHERS! WE WOULD BE LOST WITHOUT YOU! SO IF I HEAR YOU WISH YOU HADN'T BEEN BORN AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE YOU REALLY WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN! YOU GOT THAT? I LOVE YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? L.O.V.E. LOVE!" Ginny broke down into tears. "I just can't bear to see you think of yourself this way when you have so much left to live for!"

"Yes yes I know I'm the bloody boy who lived I have to save the world from Voldemort, or die trying I know this." Harry muttered

"Yes, but beyond that, your Harry, just Harry, a great person, a great friend, and the man I love, we can have such a future beyond this war Harry! We can live together, have children together, grow old together. But in order to do so we have to fight, we can do it Harry I know we can, together." "Harry James Potter you are the love of my life! And together I believe we can accomplish anything! Will you marry me?" Ginny exclaimed with tears in her eyes

Harry sat there stunned, and after a moment he said "Yes Ginevra I will marry you, but isn't is normal for the guy to ask the girl?"

"Since when have you ever been normal?" Ginny said with a laugh

Hermione cheered and Ron slapped Harry on the back and said "congratulations mate" Ginny and Harry laughed, they had forgotten Ron and Hermione were there.

"But what do we do about Snape?" said Harry "He was alone when he died, as soon as he fell, the others left him. He at least deserves a proper burial. No one should go without that."

Ginny and Hermione nodded, Ron muttered, "I guess."

"But when Harry tried to stand up, he winced and fell back down."

"Oh your hurt!" Ginny gasped running to his side

Hermione ran to his side "Oh Harry! Your leg is broken and you side is bleeding heavily." She lifted up the shirt and looked at his wound. It was a horrible mixture of green and purple mixed with blood.

"Harry I've read about this, it looks a lot like Magnas Cerat curse, its really advanced magic, we need to get you to a doctor right away." 

"NO!" yelled Harry "We NEED to bury Snape."

"Hermione, is it life threatening?" Ginny asked gently

"The curse isn't life threatening but the symptoms are extremely painful, and he will be drained of his powers until a Healer can heal him. Also none of us can use Magic around him because any trace of it collides with the spell and causes even more pain. Not to mention the fact that he is bleeding heavily and if he bleeds too much it could be potentially life threatening. Bottom line is we need to find a healer, and fast." Hermione explained.

"No!" Harry said "I won't go until we bury Snape."

"Fine" said Hermione "Then we need to do it fast."

Hermione and Ginny then took Harry's shirt off, maneuvering around the injury. Hermione ripped Harry's shirt into two strips and tied one of them tightly around Harry's wound as he winced in pain.

"I'm sorry Harry, but this will slow the bleeding." She then proceeded to set his leg (snap the bone back in place) and make kind of a splint for it to keep it there.

"Blimey Hermione, how do you know all of this?" Ron laughed

"I read Ron, maybe you should do the same." Hermione snapped

"Well the doctor thing is kind of sexy" Ron said slyly and leaned in for a kiss

"Um excuse me." Ginny cut in, "But my fiance (she loved using that word) is kind of DYING!"

Hermione broke off causing Ron to lose his balance and fall in the mud.

"You shouldn't do that Ronald. you know it distracts me." Hermione said quickly

"Yea and we wouldn't want that" Grumbled Ron

Ron then conjured up shovels.

Harry screamed in pain Ginny had never heard Harry sound like he was in that much pain. And she had seen him go through a lot.

"Ron, you dumb ass!" Ginny yelled

"Im sorry Gin, but if were burying Snape, we need shovels and it takes less magic to get shovels that it takes to magically dig a hole" Ron said apologetically

So they started digging. They wrapped Harry in a thermal blanket and forced him to drink and eat every 20 minutes in attempt to keep his strength and energy up. Hermione stressed the importance of not letting him fall asleep. They all worked together to talk and entertain him as they keep his (and their spirits up). Ginny and Harry talked about waiting until they were married to have sex. "You'd better bloody wait" Ron said indignantly

Eight hours later they had a Six foot deep hole. They carefully lay Snape's body in it and covered it with the dirt. Soon enough they were on their way.

Hermione and Ron went into an abandoned shack and found a few useful things, and threw them into a backpack. The then found a wheel barrow which they carefully lifted Harry into.

Harry had Ginny pick out the prettiest flower she could find and he tied it into a ring-shape around her finger.

"Hermione please put a lasting charm on this flower. I want this flower look look as gorgeous as it does now forty years from now." Harry said

"No Harry, the curse, it isn't worth it." Ginny said

"No Ginny, anything for you is worth it. Besides its smaller magic than conjuring a shovel!" Harry said as Ginny scowled at Ron.

Harry winced as Hermione preformed the charm.

XxXx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx 

Thank you for all the reviews constructive criticism is always welcome. Since this is my first fanfic I can use all the help I can get. Let me know if this is an improvement, if you like the length, and all that jazz. I will update


End file.
